A Thin Line between Love and Hate
by Cookies and Cream1234567
Summary: Lily and Scorpius are enemies. Can a week of detentions and a date with a boy named Jackson change that? What if Lily and Scorpius share a kiss in the detention before the date Lily has with Jackson. And what does the Potter/Weasley grapevine have to do with this? The story is about how Lily goes on a date with another boy, but discovers that she likes Scorpius. I hope you like it!


**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot that involves Lily and Scorpius! It took me forever to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter wasn't someone to ignore someone when they were insulting her or threatening her. So, naturally, it wasn't a surprise she was in detention that night. She, like James and Albus (her brothers), constantly got into fights with a seventh year named Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was a boy in Albus' year and had platinum blonde with grey eyes and a pale face. Uncle Ron had once told her that he looked exactly like his father did when he was in school. Lily was two years younger than him.

Lily was told by several adults that she looked exactly like her grandmother, except for the chocolate brown eyes she got from her mum. She had dark red hair that reached to her lower back. A lot of guys would wink at her or offer to carry her books, but most guys were terrified to ask her out because of her brothers and male cousins that would try their best to chase guys away from her and her cousin, Lucy.

James and Albus were the worst, though. That was why she was semi-happy that James had graduated from Hogwarts last year, along with their cousin Fred and their best friend, Jeremy. Albus, on the other hand, was still here for his last year and then she would be finally free to date. The only people she would have to worry about then would be Louis and Hugo.

Earlier today, she had gotten in a big fight with Scorpius and that was never a good sign. She had a horrible temper and so did he. That made it likely that the argument would turn into a duel and of course, that is exactly what happened. It put them both in a week long detention. The teachers decided that they had enough of them arguing. The professors decided that they would have the two sit at a table that is made for two (like the ones in the DADA room) and thst they would have to sit there for an hour and a half. They had to do that every night for the next week.

"Now, you two are going to sit here and I will come down when it is time for you to leave. You can do homework, but that is it," Professor Sanders told them. The professor then left without another word.

"It's all your fault we are in here," Scorpius grumbled.

"It is not my fault!" Lily exclaimed.

"You cast the first spell!" Scorpius reminded.

"You said the first insult!" Lily retorted. "I wouldn't have casted the Bat Bogey Hex if you hadn't insulted me and my brothers."

"Well if you and your brothers weren't so stupid, then maybe I wouldn't have insulted you," Scorpius snapped.

"Al and I aren't stupid and when James actually tries, he isn't either!" Lily growled. "You on the other hand…"

"I'm not stupid," Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"Right," Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm not!"

"You're arrogant and stupid!"

"Am not! You are!"

"Since when am I arrogant?"

"When you are on your broomstick! You act like you are the best chaser in the world! You have a smirk on your face pretty much the entire game! Albus Potter is no better! He acts like he is the best and fastest seeker there is! Don't even let me get started about your oldest brother," Scorpius shook his head.

"Al and I are not arrogant when we are playing Quidditch and James isn't that bad," Lily snapped. "Even if Al was arrogant, it's not like there is no reason to be. He is as great as a seeker as my dad is!"

"I knew you would somehow bring your father into this," Scorpius shook his head.

"What are you talking about now?" Lily groaned.

"You are always talking about your dad and how awesome he is! You brag to everyone that your dad is Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort," Scorpius remarked.

"I do not!" Lily snapped. "I just said how great of a seeker he is. He was the youngest seeker in a century!"

"There you go bragging about him again."

"You're impossible," Lily said angrily.

"Well, you are an idiot," Scorpius growled.

"Takes one to know one."

"I hate you, Potter," Scorpius sneered.

"Right back at you, Malfoy," Lily stated firmly. She knew that was a lie. She didn't hate him at all. He drove her insane and he made her want to kill him, but deep down, she knew she could never hate him. That was the last time either one of them talked to each other that night.

When they were finally dismissed by Professor Sanders, both of them were relieved and went their separate ways. For the next few nights, they sat next to each other in detention and did their best to ignore each other. On the forth night, however, the two got in another argument. This one was so loud that Professor Sanders had to come down to make sure neither one of them said anything or did anything to hurt the other. They had gotten an extra four days, making them be in detention together till Saturday. The detentions were after dinner as they always were, so that meant that on Saturday, Lily would still be able to go to Hogsmeade.

When Friday night came around, Lily was excited. A guy asked her out earlier that day. She was going to go with him to Hogsmeade on Saturday. She was finally going to go on her first date! The boy that asked her out was a sixth year Ravenclaw named Jackson MacDonald. He was tall and had light brown hair. She didn't really know him to well, but she was still looking forward to her date on Saturday. Al had actually agreed to let her go out with him, but told her to tell him if he hurted her in any way.

"If he does, I will make sure that he will never go on a date again and will hex him so badly that he will never be able to have kids," Albus had threatened. Louis and Hugo, since they were there, had nodded in agreement. Lily had then rolled her eyes.

As Lily sat in her chair, waiting for the detention to be over, she was thinking about tomorrow morning and how her best friend, Jessica and her cousin, Lucy would be putting Lily in all these different clothes to make sure Lily looked perfect for her first date. Lily glanced up at the clock to see that she had twenty more minutes of detention. A few minutes had gone by, by the time Scorpius began to speak.

"You seem happy today," Scorpius said it in a confused sort of way.

"You seem surprised," Lily commented. Who knows, maybe the two of them could have a civil conversation for once.

"Well, you aren't normally this happy when you are in my presence," Scorpius remarked.

"Well it has nothing to do with you. In fact, I forgot you were here till you spoke twenty seconds ago," Lily replied.

"Why are you so happy?" Scorpius asked.

"Why do you care?" Lily retorted.

"I don't," Scorpius replied.

"Then why did you ask?" Lily questioned. Scorpius shrugged.

"To make conversation. I want to be able to prove to the teachers that I can hold a civil conversation with you for longer than 5 minutes," Scorpius responded.

"None of the teachers are here, so we do not have a witness to prove we held a civil conversation for longer than 5 minutes," Lily replied. She wondered if she should tell him. It's not like he would care. Plus, he was being civil with her. That was a first and something she wanted to take up.

"If you must know, I got a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Lily stated, turning her head to look at him. She couldn't help but think that she saw hurt flash through his eyes.

"A date? I thought you weren't allowed to," Scorpius seemed to be struggling to keep his composure, which confused Lily even more.

"I'm allowed to date. My brothers and male cousins just make it difficult," Lily shrugged. That was most definitely not a lie. Her brothers and male cousins go out of their way to make sure no guy got close to Lily and Lucy. They used to do the same for Rose, Roxanne and Molly. Of course, Molly already graduated, Roxanne was a sixth year and Rose was a seventh year, so they don't keep guys away from them. They do more to make sure that any boy that dates them, does not end up hurting them. Lily loves her family on the fact that they are so protective of everyone. Though at times, she found them overbearing.

"And do they not agree about you going out with this person."

Lily narrowed her eyes when she realized how hopeful he sounded. Did he really not want her to date a guy and be happy? Then again, he was Malfoy, the boy that said he hated her.

"No, Al, Louis and Hugo said that they didn't mind as long as he didn't hurt me," Lily said slowly. Scorpius looked away from her.

"Who is he?" Scorpius asked her, keeping his voice calm.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Jackson MacDonald. He's a sixth year Ravenclaw," Lily replied.

"Do you like him?" Scorpius asked.

"I- Wait, why should I answer that? You don't even care and if you do, you only care because you want to make sure that I am not happy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't go out with him," Scorpius responded.

"And why not?"

"Because if the answer to the question I asked was yes, you would have said so," Scorpius replied.

"I do like him!" Lily snapped.

"As a friend or in a romantic way?" Scorpius smirked. Lily stood up and stood right in front of the desk he was sitting in.

"In a romantic way," Lily lied convincingly. She saw, for a moment, hurt flash through his eyes again, but she paid no notice. "You don't want me to go out with him, do you? You are a jerk, you know that! You say you want to try to have a civil conversation and then you tell me not to go out with someone! You just can't stand to see me happy for once, can you? I want to go out with Jackson and not just because I want to go on a date for the first time!"

"You can't go on a date with Jackson!" Scorpius almost yelled. He stood up and stepped around his desk. He was only a few inches taller than her.

"I can do what I want! I don't have to listen to you," Lily scowled and crossed her arms.

"You can't," Scorpius repeated, this time quieter.

"Why not?" Lily asked again.

She felt a great deal of shock as he grabbed her and then pulled her closer to him. That was when he kissed her. She froze. That had to be the most shocking thing to ever happen to her. Scorpius Malfoy was kissing her. His lips were so soft. Lily would never admit it, but she had always wanted Scorpius to kiss her. She absolutely loved the feeling of his lips on hers. The feeling felt like sparks and made her lips tingly. She was about to close her eyes and kiss him back, but he separated from her before she could do so. She stared at him, knowing that her mouth was slightly open in shock. He stared back, but unlike her, he looked very nervous.

Lily wanted to know why he did that though. Why did he kiss her? Did he like her? No, that was impossible; he says he hates her all the time. Then why did he kiss her?

"Lily," he whispered, obviously awaiting a response. That just made her shock worse. He _never _called her Lily. It was always Potter or when her brother was around, Female Potter. Never, would he call her by her first name.

She opened her mouth, about to ask why he kissed her, when the door opened. Lily and Scorpius immediately jumped apart, since they were still pretty close together after the kiss.

"Are you two ready to-" Professor Sanders began, but then she caught sight of them. "Why are you two out of your seats?"

When neither one of them answered, Professor Sanders said,

"You both can go."

Scorpius immediately turned around and left the room without another room. Lily went after him. She wanted to know why he kissed her.

"Scorpius!" Lily exclaimed once she was in the corridor, but she couldn't see him in the corridor. She wished she had the map so she could find him, but Albus had the map.

* * *

Lily had looked for him, but she wasn't able to find him. She had decided that tomorrow, during detention, she would talk to him then. The more time that went by since her detention, the more she realized how much she actually liked Scorpius Malfoy. She would never admit it before, even in her thoughts, but as of now, she couldn't deny it to herself.

He obviously had feelings for her. After all, why would he kiss her if he didn't like her? Then again, what if he was just playing with her feelings? He wouldn't be that cruel, would he? Then again, he has been pretty mean to her over the years. He had told her he hated her, just a few days previously!

There is that saying that people say. 'There is a thin line between love and hate.' Maybe this would qualify as one of the cases. She sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult?

She walked into the Gryffindor Common Room after saying the password.

"Lily," Al greeted. He was sitting with Rose, Hugo, Lucy, Jessica Martin, Jason Eaves and Al's girlfriend, Hannah Martin. Jessica is her best friend and she is the sister of Albus' girlfriend, Hannah. Hannah is, in fact, a redhead. Dad said that was probably one of the reasons that Al went out with her. Dad calls it the Potter curse. Same goes for James. His girlfriend, Lauren Jackson, was a redhead, too.

"How was detention?" Al asked.

Lily shrugged.

"That's odd. Normally, she has some pretty nasty things to say about Scorpius after detention and now she is saying nothing," Lucy replied. Jessica nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm just tired," Lily shrugged. "I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Wait!" Jessica stopped her.

"What?" Lily questioned.

"What time is Jackson taking you to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Jessica grinned.

"I have to meet him in the Grand Entrance at eleven," Lily gave a small smile.

"I can't believe my little cousin is going on her first date," Rose squealed. Lily rolled her eyes before walking up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory. Lily was surprised when Rose squealed. Rose barely ever squealed. She normally found it very girly and not worth doing.

She walked into the Fifth Year girls' dorm and fell onto her bed, not bothering to change. There were only four beds in the room and only three of them were occupied. There was this one girl named Michelle Martinez. She was a Hogwarts student in her first year, but then she left because of certain events.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered the way that Scorpius grabbed her and then kissed her. She had never been that shocked in her life. Part of her wanted to go on that date tomorrow with Jackson. Another part of her wanted to find Scorpius instead tomorrow and demand for him to tell her why he kissed her. Either way, she was going to demand it in detention later that night.

She touched her lips and remembered how his lips were on hers just twenty minutes previously. She wanted to know why he ran though. He kissed her and then he bolted out the room when the teacher dismissed them. He just ran as fast as his legs could take him. Why though?

* * *

As she walked to the Grand Entrance the next morning, she felt nervous. Not just a little nervous, a lot nervous. As she had predicted, Jessica and Lucy had dressed her up, did her hair and put on her make up. They had been working on her for two whole hours

She was wearing a jean skirt that was slightly spikey at the bottom with a small dark purple belt that wrapped around her waist. She wore a see-through shirt that had red, orange, yellow and purple all over it and wore a purple camisole underneath it. The red on her shirt matched her hair perfectly. Despite the orange on her shirt, nothing clashed with her hair. She had on her black flats on and had a nice purple headband that held back her hair, which had been curled into a wavy type look. She wasn't too dressed up, nor was she underdressed.

She stood at the Grand Entrance. Jackson wasn't there yet. She leaned against one of the walls. Yesterday she was so excited that she would be going out with Jackson, but today, she would rather be anywhere else. She sighed and titled her head back. Where she wanted to be most at the moment was with Scorpius. That thought kind of scared her. Why would she want to be with the guy who had insulted her and her family? Why did she want to be with the guy who had hexed her several times and threatened to curse her? She had no idea. Why couldn't she get Scorpius off her mind?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jackson walking over to her.

"Hey Lily," Jackson greeted cheerfully. His eyes looked up and down over her body. "You look great."

Lily smiled at him slightly. "Thanks. So do you."

"Ready to go?" he asked. Lily nodded. The two began to walk down to Hogsmeade together. They passed a lot of Hogwarts students as they walked. She caught sight of Roxanne talking to Lucy and Hugo. Besides her brother Al, the people she was closest to at Hogwarts would be Lucy, Jessica and Hugo. The four of them would normally go to Hogsmeade together. Jessica had a date with someone, so she wouldn't be with Lucy. All of Roxanne's friends are spending the day with their dates, so it would make sense that the three of them would be spending their time at Hogsmeade together.

Lucy, Hugo, and Roxanne caught sight of her and Jackson. Lucy winked. Hugo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't do anything. Roxanne, on the other hand, sent her a small, slightly envious smile. Roxanne must have a crush on Jackson. Lily's lips parted a bit. She looked back at Jackson. He caught her looking and he grinned.

"I'm actually really glad you said yes," Jackson stated. _I'm not, _Lily thought to herself. She had only accepted the date because he was the first person brave enough to ask her. That was pretty much the opposite of what she told Scorpius.

"Are you?" Lily responded.

"I am," Jackson grinned. They held a conversation for a few minutes. Once they got to Hogsmeade Jackson asked, "Where do you want to go first?"

"I'm not sure. Three Broomsticks maybe," Lily suggested.

"To the Three Broomsticks it is, Flower," Jackson smiled and held out his arm. Lily held back a grimace and reluctantly took it. She hated it when people called her flower. It drove her nuts. She didn't mind people calling her Lils, Lily-flower, or Lily-petal, but she hated being called just Flower.

The two of them walked into the Three Broomsticks and made their way to the table. They ordered their Butterbeers and they came a few minutes later. When they were in the Three Broomsticks, they had talked about their houses, their families, and Quidditch.

Turns out, Jackson doesn't like Quidditch and his younger brother is constantly talking about how biased James and Albus were about the Gryffindor players. Lily could understand why. Most of the people on the Quidditch team were either a Potter or a Weasley. In fact, Jessica was the only person who wasn't a Potter or Weasley on the team.

"If you could be anywhere in the world at this moment, where would you be?" Lily asked him.

"Here," Jackson smiled at her. Lily bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty. Then Jackson began to talk about something involving a book he once read. While he went on about it, Lily's mind drifted to Scorpius again. She smiled slightly at the thought of him.

As the date went on, Lily felt worse and worse. One, she was making Jackson believe she was having a good time. Two, Roxanne had a crush on Jackson. Three, she would rather be with Scorpius. She wouldn't admit that to anyone though.

They eventually ended up in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Her Uncle had bought Zonkos a few years after the war ended, as she had heard. Jackson had told her to wait near the Skiving Snack boxes while he goes to pay for the items they got.

"Lily!" a voice called. She turned her head to see none other than her Uncle George.

"Uncle George!" Lily exclaimed, giving her uncle a hug.

"Hey Lils! It's been awhile," George grinned, hugging her back. They separated. "I noticed you seem a tad depressed."

"It's nothing," Lily shrugged.

"No it isn't 'nothing.' No one should be unhappy in this shop, least of all, you," her uncle replied.

"Well, did you hear about me going on my first date?" Lily asked.

"I didn't," George looked surprised.

"Well I am on it right now. My date is paying for the stuff we got, even though I said I would pay for mine," Lily replied. She looked back at Jackson, who was behind two other people in line.

"I would expect you to be happier at the fact that you are on a date. Most girls are. You should have heard your mother when she was asked out for the first time," George shook his head.

"Well I was, at first," Lily sighed. She then quickly told her Uncle George why she wasn't enjoying the date. She didn't say Scorpius' name nor did she mention the kiss, but she did say that she kind of liked someone else.

"I'm not really sure what to tell you, Lils. I'm not really good at the whole advice thing, but I once heard someone say follow your heart. So, I would say, do that," George nodded.

"Alright," Lily sighed. "Why are you here today, anyway?"

"I'm working on a new product today. James, Fred and Jeremy should be getting here soon to help," George replied.

"Why isn't Uncle Ron helping you like he normally does?" Lily asked.

"He and Hermione are having dinner with Percy and Audrey because of something that's happening at the ministry at the moment. Your dad would normally go too, but Ron is being a good friend by going instead because Harry has dinner with Teddy, Victoire and their kids every saturday, as you know," George replied.

"Oh," Lily sighed. She then gave her uncle another hug and she felt his hand slip into her jacket pocket. When she separated from him, she gave him a questioning look. He winked and then walked off.

She made a mental note of finding out what he gave her later. It was probably just a new prototype of one of his new products.

Jackson returned to her and handed her a bag of the items she bought. The two left Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The two walked around for a little bit and they talked. Lily kept her eyes open, looking for Scorpius. She hadn't seen him since yesterday. Since the kiss...

When they reached a place with only two or three people around, he turned his body to face her.

"I had a really good time with you this afternoon," Jackson smiled. She smiled slightly back. Her guilt rising. It was then when she felt eyes piercing her back. Someone behind her was staring at her. "I hope you enjoyed today, too."

Lily bit her lip and nodded ever-so slightly. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Lily was not so sure that Jackson thought that it was uncomfortable though because he began to lean closer to her.

Lily realized that he was going to kiss her. His lips brushed hers and she didn't feel the same electricity that went through her as Scorpius' kiss had done. The feeling that there was someone watching her was gone and she heard footsteps going in the opposite direction. Lily broke the kiss and stepped back from him.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I did enjoy today and you are a great guy, but I just don't like you like that," Lily replied. She saw hurt in his eyes. So she avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine," Jackson stated. Lily could tell that it wasn't though. "Can I know something though?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Is it because of another guy?" Jackson asked. She met his gaze again.

Yes.

"There is, isn't there?" Jackson questioned. Lily nodded slowly. He looked away from her. Lily sighed.

"Try talking to Roxanne, though. I know she likes you," Lily told him.

Jackson nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry," Lily repeated before leaving him there.

* * *

A minute after she entered the castle, Albus came up to her.

"How was the date?" he asked. She knew what he really meant by that. 'Did he hurt you in anyway?' That was the real question he was asking.

"The date was fine, I guess. He kissed me," Lily stated. Albus narrowed his eyes.

"Did he now," Albus looked at the doors as if waiting for him to walk in.

"Don't worry about it Albus. I told him I didn't like him like that. We aren't dating," Lily asked.

"Why? You were excited about the date before," Albus frowned.

"I know, but I don't like him like that. I told him that and I also said that Roxanne did," Lily replied.

"She does," Albus raised an eyebrow. Lily nodded. "Okay, did he do anything you didn't like?"

Lily nodded.

"What did he do?" Albus asked.

"He called me Flower," Lily grumbled. Albus laughed.

"Did you hex him for it?" Albus asked.

"I'm not that bad with that name!" Lily exclaimed.

"Sure you aren't. I still don't understand why you don't like people calling you that," Albus commented.

"I just don't," Lily said hotly.

Later on, after dinner, Lily walked slowly to her detention. This detention was supposed to be only thirty minutes long. She was very nervous. She slowly opened the door and saw that Scorpius was already there, sitting at their table.

"You are lucky, Miss Potter. If it took you one more minute, you would have been late," Professor Sanders told her. Lily walked over to her side of the table she had been sitting at during detention for the past week and sat down. Scorpius did not look up at her. Instead, he continued to write on a sheet of parchment. "Now today is your last day in detention. Don't blow it."

With that, Professor Sanders left the classroom.

"Malfoy, about yesterday…" Lily began. Scorpius didn't say anything. In fact, Lily thought he was ignoring her. "Scorpius?"

Scorpius continued to ignore.

"Oh okay. I get it. The silent treatment. I guess one of my guesses was right. You tell me you hate me. Then, you tell me not to go out with someone. Then, you kiss me and now you ignore me. You are playing with my emotions and feelings. One of your cruel jokes, I would imagine," Lily snapped and then looked right down at her desk.

"I wasn't trying to play with your emotions," Scorpius snapped. "If you must know, I lied when I said I hated you. I like you. A lot. Go on and laugh. It must be hysterical for you. Scorpius Malfoy likes Lily Potter. That is why I kissed you. You obviously don't feel anything about me, otherwise you wouldn't have been lip locking with that MacDonald guy."

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Like I believe that," Scorpius muttered sarcastically.

"It's true! I broke away the kiss and stepped away from him," Lily replied. "I don't like him that way."

"That's not what you said yesterday," Scorpius muttered.

"I lied because I didn't want you to know that you were right on why I was going out with him. I went on the date yesterday and had a terrible time. At the end of the date, I told him that it wouldn't work out and that he should try asking out Roxanne," Lily said the part about having a terrible time quietly.

"Why did you have a terrible time?"

"Because I-" Lily stopped. She didn't want to say anymore. Admitting why she had a terrible time would probably make him laugh. Then again, why would the fact that she likes him make her laugh? Then again, he could have been lying to her about the fact that he likes her.

He met her eyes the first time since she had come in. She stared at him and he stared at her. She then realized how close together they actually were from where they sat.

"Because you what?" Scorpius asked.

There was a silence between them, but it wasn't an awkward one. Lily found herself trusting him enough to whisper back.

"I had terrible time because I couldn't stop thinking about…you," Lily whispered. She slightly hesitated on saying you.

There was something in Scorpius' eyes when she said that, something she had never seen in his eyes before. Scorpius smiled. He smiled a genuine smile. It looked so foreign on his face, but she did like it. Next thing she knew, he was leaning towards her and she found herself leaning closer to him. Their lips met. It was soft and sweet. She found the same electricity in the kiss as she found in the kiss that they shared yesterday. This time, however, she was actually kissing back. Scorpius cupped her chin. It was all she ever wanted in a kiss. It was so better than the kiss that Jackson gave her.

She didn't want it to end and neither did Scorpius, she could tell. They stopped to breathe, but after they got their oxygen, they continued right where they left off. She didn't know how long they kissing. She knew that they were kissing for a while because she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. Lily separated herself from Scorpius. He frowned, obviously wanting to know why she ended it so abruptly, but immediately looked down at his work the second the door opened and Professor Sanders walked in.

"You two are free to go," Professor Sanders stated. Lily and Scorpius picked up their stuff and walked out of the classroom. Once the door was shut, Scorpius began to speak.

"That was some kiss," he grinned.

"It was," Lily replied. "What does this mean?"

"Hopefully, it means you are my girlfriend, but it can mean whatever you want it to mean," Scorpius stated.

"Alright. I'll be your girlfriend. On one condition," Lily replied.

"What?" Scorpius frowned.

"You never, _ever _call me Flower," Lily informed. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Lily explained, "It drives me nuts."

"What about your brothers and your cousins?" Scorpius asked.

"What about them?" Lily asked.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah, I am," Lily replied. "I'll be a nervous wreck before I tell Al or Hugo or Louis, but…"

"How much family do you have?" Scorpius asked. "I know there is a lot, but well…"

Lily then named her parents, her brothers, her aunts, her uncles, her cousins, and Teddy. She also told him about how Victoire is married to Teddy and that they have a son and a daughter that are named after Teddy's parents. She told him about how Dominique is married to a man named Steven Nott and that Dominique is pregnant with a girl. She also said that Molly was engaged to a man named Zach Zeller.

"That's a lot of family," Scorpius commented.

"Yeah and my grandparents still host every Christmas dinner," Lily grinned. Then she frowned, "Why do you want to know all of this?"

"I just want to know how many people are going to try to kill me for being your boyfriend," Scorpius said, looking slightly nervous. Lily laughed and then looked down at her watch. It was almost 8 o'clock.

"If I went up to my brother at 8 and told him that we were dating, all those people I told you about would know by 10," Lily informed.

"That's impossible," Scorpius stated. Lily shook her head.

"Everyone in my family would know by then because I'm dating a Malfoy. Everyone in my family does not like your family. The people in my family that work at the Ministry, when they see your father, they barely tolerate him. I know my Uncle Ron still hates him. All my cousins know about how we fight all the time and how you fight with my brothers all the time. Trust me when I say, they will know very quickly," Lily replied.

"I just don't get how they would know so fast," Scorpius replied. "Owls would take longer than two hours to make it back to England."

"They wouldn't use owls," Lily replied. Scorpius still looked confused.

"I still don't get it."

Lily sighed. "Alright. I would tell Albus and then he would go tell Rose, who is normally still in the common room till 10. He would tell Rose because he would want to know if she knew and she always could calm him down. After Rose calmed him down, she would then tell Roxanne, who she would be with her at the moment because she is tutoring her. Rose and Roxanne would go up into the Girls dormitory and ask Lucy and Jessica if they knew. Jessica would narrow her eyes and march straight into the Boys dormitory demanding to know if Hugo knew. He would deny it and Jessica would leave the Boys dormitory. Hugo would go find Louis and Logan in the sixth years boys dormitory asking if they knew.

"While all that was happening, Albus would be making his way to Hogsmeade. Uncle George, James, Fred and Jeremy are there tonight to make a new product. Al would tell them about us. Uncle George and Jeremy would stay behind at the shop, while James and Fred would disapparate and continue to spread the details. Fred would go tell Aunt Angelina and then go and tell Molly. James would go to my parents' house. Teddy, Victoire and their kids have dinner with my parents ever Saturday. James would tell all of them about us. Victoire would apparated away and go tell Dominique and Steven. Then she would go tell Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. Dad, on the other hand, would apparated to Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's house because Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are having dinner there tonight. He would tell all of them. Then, Dad and Uncle Ron would leave, while Uncle Percy would go to my grandparents' house to ask them if they knew about this because I normally tell mum or grandma anything that involve boys. Since Uncle Charlie is there for a week, he would be told, too. That is the Potter/Weasley grapevine," Lily replied.

Scorpius looked lost for words.

"I know my family well enough to know exactly how this would work out," Lily shrugged.

"You said your dad and your Uncle Ron would leave. Where would they go?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably to your parents' house, demanding to know if they knew anything about this," Lily shrugged.

"I really wish you didn't have a big family and I really wish that the Malfoys and the Potter/Weasleys hated each other so much," Scorpius swallowed. Lily laughed again. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," Lily grinned and took his hand. Lily saw him smile at their intertwined hands.

"Would all that really happen, though?" Scorpius asked. Lily nodded. "So if you told your brother about us, we would probably receive letters from our family tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"If you want to keep us secret-" Lily began, but Scorpius interrupted her.

"I fear what your huge family will do to me, if they find out, but that doesn't mean I want us to be secret. I'm not a coward and nor am I ashamed of being your boyfriend," Scorpius told her. Lily grinned and kissed his cheek.

A few seconds later, Albus came around the corner.

"There you are Lily, I've been searching for you," Albus replied. Lily looked at his hand and saw that he had some old parchment in his hand. He had been searching for her on the map. Albus frowned at Scorpius.

"What are you doing with him?" Albus asked. Then he looked down at their hands. His eyes widened. Then he shook his head quickly. "No. No. That is not possible. Why are you holding hands with Malfoy?"

"Al, I-"

"Don't you 'Al' me! Why are you holding hands with him?" Albus snapped.

"There is something you should know-" Lily began, but once again was interrupted.

"You're dating him! Aren't you?" Albus exclaimed. When neither her nor Scorpius answered, Albus shook his head. "I can't believe this! You are dating the enemy!"

"Potter, listen-" Scorpius began.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Malfoy! Especially when you are holding hands with _my baby sister!"_ Albus shouted.

"I'm not a baby! I can look after myself! Besides, I like him, Al. I want to date him and there is _nothing _you can do about it!" Lily snapped.

"He'll hurt you, Lils," Albus told her.

"No he won't," Lily replied. Albus shook his head.

"Believe what you want to believe," Albus replied. Then he looked at Scorpius. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at him.

"Al!" Lily exclaimed.

"You hurt her and I will make sure you pay. Last year, There was once a boy that wanted to date Lily. So, one day, he grabbed her and threw her in a classroom and tried to do something very bad to her. James and I found her later that day, looking beat up and bloody. He still hasn't left the St. Mungo's," Albus threatened. Lily bit her lip. She remembered that. She hadn't been so scared in her life. At that point, she was glad to have brothers that would protect her so much.

Scorpius swallowed. "You have nothing to worry about."

Albus shook his head, again. Then he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"To go talk to Rose," Albus replied and walked off.

Lily looked at Scorpius and said, "The grapevine begins."

Scorpius shook his head.

"If it makes you feel any better, that went better than I thought it would," Lily stated. "I thought you would have been in the Hospital Wing tonight when he figured out you were officially my boyfriend."


End file.
